Starline
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: (Inspiré des jeux ET de l'anime) Après sa blessure, Midorikawa est contraint de rester au Japon, laissant Hiroto partir loin de lui. Cette séparation provoque alors le retour de vieux démons…


Midorikawa soupira tristement en regardant l'avion de l'équipe d'Inazuma Japan prendre son envol et rapidement disparaitre dans le bleu du ciel.

Il aurait tout donné pour être avec ses coéquipiers. Etre avec Hiroto.

Mais il avait déjà tout donné, lors du match contre l'équipe coréenne. Tout donné pour prouver à Burn et Gazel qu'il méritait sa place en sélection nationale, lui un simple joueur de seconde division à l'Aliea Gakuen. Il avait tellement donné que sa jambe en avait été le prix à payer.

Le jeune homme serra les poings en luttant contre les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux noirs.

Il se remémora les derniers mots d'Hiroto avant qu'il n'embarque, son sourire rassurant et sa main chaleureuse caressant ses cheveux verts.

_''Tout se passera bien Mido, je te le promets. On gagnera, quoi qu'il arrive, alors regarde-moi bien. Et… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime.''_

Midorikawa soupira à nouveau. Ne pas s'inquiéter, c'était facile à dire. Il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, lors de l'attaque de l'Aliea Gakuen, notamment pour Hiroto.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts finit par tourner les talons, l'avion devait déjà être loin à présent.

Fubuki était déjà parti depuis longtemps, plein de confiance envers ses coéquipiers et plein d'espoir pour son retour prochain dans l'équipe.

Midorikawa était loin de partager son état d'esprit alors qu'il retournait vers Raimon.

Fubuki n'avait pas laissé partir son petit-ami loin de lui, lui. Et certainement avec l'ancien coup de cœur dudit petit-ami. Et il pourrait sans doute se remettre très vite de sa blessure, contrairement à lui.

_oOo_

Hiroto regarda le Japon diminuer par le hublot de l'avion avec un pincement au cœur. Il laissait derrière lui sa grande sœur, qui l'avait encouragé même en étant la coach des Néo Japan. Il laissait ses anciens coéquipiers et amis de l'Aliea Gakuen.

Et il laissait Midorikawa.

Il avait put voir toute sa peine briller dans ses beaux yeux noirs. Et une pointe d'inquiétude, aussi.

Hiroto se mordit la lèvre, parvenant à comprendre sans peine la source d'inquiétude première de son petit-ami. Et ce n'était certainement pas le FFI.

Après tout, il partait loin de lui, avec Endou. Il ne pouvait pas nier que son cœur avait balancé entre Midorikawa, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, et aimait depuis tout aussi longtemps, et Endou, dont le sourire et la passion pour le football avait agit comme une lumière sur lui qui se noyait dans les ténèbres.

Pourtant…

Le rouquin tourna la tête et observa le capitaine de son équipe, en grande conversation avec Gouenji et Kidou. C'était vrai qu'Endou était éblouissant. Mais Midorikawa avait un petit quelque chose en plus.

Hiroto se rappelait du choc qu'il avait ressentit quand ''Reize'' avait perdu contre Raimon et qu'il s'était retrouvé privé de sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il l'avait regardé sans le reconnaitre, dans cette ruelle de Kyoto.

_''Qui es-tu ?''_

A cet instant, il n'avait plus eut le moindre doute sur ses sentiments. Il aimait Midorikawa et ne voulait pas envisager de le perdre. Qu'il ait tout oublié, leur histoire, leur amour, son existence même lui avait provoqué une douleur insoutenable. Comment avait-il put douter de son amour ? Il n'y avait que Midorikawa pour faire vibrer son cœur de cette façon !

Midorikawa avait rapidement recouvré sa mémoire, au grand soulagement d'Hiroto. Mais malgré son amnésie passagère, il savait l'attirance qu'avait ressentie Hiroto envers Endou, pendant un moment.

Il lui faudrait probablement du temps pour passer au-dessus de ça.

Hiroto reporta de nouveau son attention sur le hublot, mais il ne pouvait plus que percevoir l'océan entre les nuages.

_oOo_

Midorikawa regarda la victoire d'Inazuma Japan contre les Knights of Queen depuis la télévision du collège Raimon. Il sourit en voyant Hiroto s'enthousiasmer de leur réussite. Le rouquin tourna alors la tête vers la caméra et le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant un sourire beaucoup plus doux éclairer son visage.

Etait-ce vraiment à lui qu'Hiroto adressait un tel sourire à travers l'écran ?

Il se leva et ramassa un vieux ballon de foot qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main. Même s'il ne serait jamais rétabli pour rejoindre Inazuma Japan au sommet du monde, il rejouerait un jour avec Hiroto.

_oOo_

Hiroto se laissa tomber sur son lit après une rude session d'entrainement, épuisé. Il tourna la tête et sourit en regardant une photo épinglée sur son mur. La voir l'encourageait à poursuivre ses efforts, à ne pas abandonner. Il tendit la main et décrocha délicatement la photo pour la regarder plus en détail.

Midorikawa souriait largement à l'objectif en faisant un ''V'' avec ses doigts. Il avait l'air terriblement heureux.

La photo avait été prise par Hiroto, le sourire éclatant lui était donc pleinement destiné, peu de temps après la chute de l'Aliea Gakuen. Pouvoir de nouveau être lui-même, jouer au football parce qu'il aimait ça, ne plus faire souffrir personne lui qui détestait voir les autres pleurer avait été une libération pour Midorikawa.

Hiroto sourit. Il n'y avait pas que Midorikawa qui avait souffert durant cette période. Mais tout cela était enfin finit, grâce à Endou. Le rouquin ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça, pour avoir sauvé Midorikawa.

Il suivit les contours du visage rayonnant de son petit-ami sur la photo.

_ Je te promets qu'on ira au sommet. Et après, je ne te quitterais plus jamais.

_oOo_

Midorikawa ferma l'enveloppe et la posa sur son bureau, la regardant fixement.

Sa lettre était épaisse, constituée de plusieurs feuilles.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert se leva en prenant le courrier qui traverserait l'océan pour rejoindre une île lointaine qu'il aurait aimé fouler.

_oOo_

L'agitation qui régnait au sein de l'équipe Inazuma Japan amusa Hiroto. Recevoir du courrier de leur proche avait survolté ses coéquipiers. Il serra dans sa main la lettre que lui avait envoyé Midorikawa. Si la première feuille était adressée à toute l'équipe, le reste ne l'était qu'à lui.

Il prétexta se sentir fatiguer pour monter se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il put enfin lire ce que lui avait écrit Midorikawa.

_''Hiroto,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas, ma jambe récupère bien et j'ai put recommencer à m'entrainer. Je ne te laisserai pas me distancer, tu verras !_

_Je t'ai vu gagner lors du dernier match, tu étais génial. J'aurais bien aimé être là._

_Quand tu reviendras vainqueur, parce que je sais qu'Inazuma Japan va gagner, on jouera encore ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?_

_L'autre nuit, j'ai vu une étoile filante par ma fenêtre, elle m'a fait penser à toi : ''RYUUSEI BLADE !''. Ça m'a rappelé quand nous regardions le ciel ensemble. A chaque fois qu'on en voyait une, tu faisais toujours le même vœu, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit lequel, ni s'il avait été exaucé. J'en ai fait un, moi aussi. On verra bien ce que ça donne !''_

Hiroto sentit ses yeux le piquer et les frottas pour les empêcher de laisser s'échapper des larmes. Savoir que Midorikawa allait bien le rendait heureux, mais était-ce bien vrai ? Son petit-ami ne s'était-il pas forcé à paraitre enjoué dans sa lettre pour ne pas l'inquiéter ?

Il tourna la page pour lire la suite.

_''Tu me manques, tu sais. On a pratiquement grandit ensemble alors ça me fait bizarre de ne plus te voir. _

_Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je ne m'inquiète plus._

_Le dicton terrien dit : loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Ce dicton a tord sur toute la ligne._

_Je t'aime Hiroto ! On se reverra quand tu auras gagné. Je t'attends._

_~Ryuuji~ ''_

Hiroto essuya ses joues, ses larmes ayant finalement débordées.

_ Mido…

Le jeune homme roux se leva et saisi une feuille et un stylo. Il regarda la photo de Midorikawa accrochée à son mur et sourit doucement.

_oOo_

Midorikawa déplia la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir en provenance de Liocott. La réponse d'Hiroto. Contrairement à la sienne, elle ne comportait qu'une seule feuille.

_'' Mido,_

_Tu me manques aussi. Mais même si nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre, tu es toujours avec moi, d'une certaine façon._

_Nous gagnerons, tu verras ! Alors regarde-moi bien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me surpasser aussi facilement ! _

_J'espère que ton vœu sera exaucé. Le mien l'a été le jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais._

_Je t'aime, Mido._

_~Hiroto~ ''_

Midorikawa sourit paisiblement, les larmes au bord des yeux.

_oOo_

Hiroto écouta le coach Kudou faire l'appel des membres de l'équipe, juste avant de prendre la route pour la finale contre les Little Giant. Il appela même les manageuses, notamment cette garce de Natsumi revenue comme une fleur tourner autour d'Endou. Entre elle et Fuyuka, c'était la guerre, et le rouquin s'amusait de voir Gouenji tout faire pour les maintenir à bonne distance d'Endou. C'était son petit-ami, après tout ! Hiroto ne l'appréciait pas non plus, Natsumi, trop pimbêche et hautaine.

Si une fille comme elle avait tourné autour de son Midorikawa, il aurait montré les dents !

_ Midorikawa Ryuuji !

Hiroto sursauta en entendant le coach appeler le nom de son petit-ami. Il sourit avec gratitude. Même sans être physiquement là, le simple fait de l'avoir inclus dans l'appel prouvait qu'il était un joueur à part entière de l'équipe.

Hiroto glissa sa main dans sa poche et serra les doigts autour d'un papier glacé.

Toujours avec lui, même séparé par des milliers de kilomètres d'océan.

_oOo_

Midorikawa laissa éclater sa joie quand le coup de sifflet final retenti dans la télévision. Inazuma Japan avait remporté la victoire !

Il regarda ses amis se jeter les uns sur les autres en riant.

Il pencha la tête alors qu'Hiroto sortait quelque chose de la poche de son short en souriant. Il murmura quelque chose et tourna ce qu'il tenait vers la caméra avec un sourire très doux.

Midorikawa sentit son cœur faire une embardée en reconnaissant la photo de lui.

_''Tu es toujours avec moi, d'une certaine façon.''_

_ Hiroto…

_oOo_

Hiroto débarqua de l'avion, retrouvant avec plaisir le sol du Japon. Une foule survoltée était venu les accueillir, scandant les noms des joueurs d'Inazuma Japan, brandissant drapeaux et pancartes.

Le rouquin reconnu beaucoup de visages amis, des anciens de l'Aliea Gakuen, des anciens de Raimon… Mais pas Midorikawa. En même temps il y avait tellement de monde que ce n'était pas étonnant de ne pas le voir.

Natsumi le bouscula en passant, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Avoir vu Endou et Gouenji s'embrasser et se coller l'un à l'autre durant tout le vol l'avait refroidie.

Hiroto sourit en voyant Hitomiko lui faire signe de la main en souriant. Sa grande sœur tenait son téléphone à la main, sans doute pour montrer la vidéo à leur père lors de sa prochaine visite en prison. Hiroto sourit largement en levant le pouce avant de s'approcher de sa sœur, retenue comme les autres par une barrière.

_ Grande sœur, tu sais où est Mido ?

_ Je m'en doutais que tu t'inquièterais d'abord de lui avant même de me dire bonjour !

Elle sourit et désigna du doigt l'intérieur de l'aéroport.

_ Il t'attend au calme.

Hiroto la remercia avant de se précipiter vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, vide ou presque. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé à l'extérieur pour le retour d'Inazuma Japan.

Il repéra tout de suite la queue de cheval haute de Midorikawa et sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce dernier se retourna et un grand sourire fit pétiller ses yeux noirs. Il se leva et se jeta dans les bras d'Hiroto en criant son nom.

Le rouquin le serra aussi fort que possible, le soulevant de terre pour le faire tournoyer dans ses bras.

_ Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, Hiroto !

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi... Ryuuji !

Midorikawa sourit un peu plus en entendant Hiroto l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois. Il planta un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hiroto, réalisant à cet instant que ''manquer'' n'était pas le mot juste. L'absence d'Hiroto avait été bien plus qu'un simple manque !

Hiroto resserra ses bras autour de Midorikawa, répondant à son baiser sans se faire prier.

Il finit par le reposer sur le sol et posa son front contre le sien.

_ Dis-moi, Ryuuji, ton vœu s'est-il exaucé ? Celui dont tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre.

Midorikawa sourit malicieusement en plissant les yeux.

_ Oui !

_ Et tu avais souhaité quoi ?

Midorikawa l'embrassa, son sourire se faisant plus espiègle.

_ Il y a un dicton sur Terre qui dit que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

Hiroto leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Il n'aurait pas d'autre réponse mais au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Midorikawa nicha son visage contre son épaule et ferma les yeux en souriant. Son vœu était exaucé, Hiroto était revenu auprès de lui.

Le rouquin serra un peu plus fort son petit-ami contre lui, heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Il s'écarta légèrement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Midorikawa.

_oOo_

Le couple allongé sur le lit contemplait le ciel nocturne par la fenêtre ouverte. Une étoile filante traversa la voute céleste, visible pendant un bref instant.

_ Ryuuji, tu as vu ?

_ Oui ! Tu as fait un vœu, Hiroto ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se redressa sur le coude et caressa la joue de son petit-ami en souriant.

_ Non, je n'ai pas besoin de faire un vœu, je suis déjà comblé.

Midorikawa sourit largement et recouvrit la main d'Hiroto posée sur sa joue, entremêlant leurs doigts.

_ Pareil pour moi.

Le rouquin se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement.

Une autre étoile traversa la nuit mais le couple enlacé ne la vit pas. Leurs vœux étaient exaucés, après tout. Pourquoi en faire d'autre ?


End file.
